


Sickbed conversation

by VNVdarkangel



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: After Roselia leaves the resting Sayo, another visitor comes.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 37





	Sickbed conversation

She nervously pressed the button for the doorbell. She didn’t really have a reason to be nervous, she’d been here many times before, but for some reason, she didn’t know if she would be welcome. Her grip on the small box she was carrying tightened as she heard the rapid thumping of running steps approaching the door. She took a step back. The door flew open.  
For a small second she thought she saw her; the same hair colour, the same eye colour. Then the differences became apparent. A shorter cut, a different eye lustre.

“ _TSUGU!_ Here to see onee-chan? Come in!” said the whirlwind that was Hikawa Hina, grabbing her by the sleeve and pulling her inside.  
A winded _Excuse the_ intrusion passed Hazawa Tsugumi’s lips as she was jolted inside, and the door closed. Finding her footing again replied: “Yes. I thought I’d bring her something from the café to cheer her up.”  
“Zappin’. She fell asleep when Yukina and the rest of Roselia were over, but I don’t think she’d mind if you wake her up. You know, all lovin’ and boppin’?”  
“Ehhh… right.” Tsugumi did not want to think about that right now, not with Hina’s unfiltered mind running around. “I’ll just plate this up. I brought her some of her favourite drink too. I hope it’s still warm.”

They walked into the kitchen where Tsugumi, with practiced hand, plated the cake piece, poured up the, still hot, liquid into a mug and put them both on a tray.

“Hina-senpai? Would you mind if I… go in to Sayo-san… alone?”  
“Nope. Just don’t be too noisy. Onee-chan always gets angry at me and Aya when we are noisy. She says were bothering the neighbours.”

With just a nod, Tsugumi walked over to and quietly knocked on Sayo’s door. No reply. She gently opened the door and stepped inside.  
Say was in her bed, eyes closed, covers going up to her neck. She looked very peaceful. The rest of her room was immaculate, everything in order, nothing out of place. Tsugumi put the plate and the mug on Sayo’s desk and then sat down, next to the bed fixated on her girlfriend.

_She looks so peaceful; I can see just the smallest of smiles. She must be dreaming something good._

“get… dog… Tsugumi… chan…”

Tsugumi instantly blushed. She felt like an intruder on a very personal moment. But… Sayo, her Sayo, had said _chan_. She didn’t say that to anyone. A mumble combined with a groan, pulled Tsugumi back, looking into the half-open eyes of Sayo.

“Can we… Tsugumi… chan?”

_What should I do? Answer or make her aware she’s not dreaming anymore_

“Of course. We can do that.” She gently put her hand on the covers. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Tsugumi-san? You’re here? I... I was…”  
“Dreaming, I know.” She smiled.  
“I…. I apologize you had to hear that.”  
“It’s ok. It’s sweet that you… think like that…”

If Sayo was warm before from fever, she was heating up even more now, a strong shade of crimson spread around her cheeks. A somewhat awkward silence spread around them. Tsugumi suddenly remembered the cake.

“Oh, I have something for you. If you’re up for it.”  
“What is it?”  
“I made a new type of cake… and I wanted you to be the first to try it. I made you some of your favourite mocha too.”

She fetched the tray. Sayo sat up, leaning unsteadily.

“You can lean on me.” Tsugumi said and sat down on the bed.  
“Tsugumi-san, I don’t want you to catch my cold.”  
“It’s all right. Besides, I… I need to talk to you.”

Sayo made space for Tsugumi and wondered what the talk would be about. She couldn’t remember any outstanding issues they currently had.

“It’s delicious.” Sayo said after the first bite.

“Sayo-san…” Tsugumi looked at her, a very serious expression catching her attention, “Lisa-senpai told me you collapsed with a fever after your practise yesterday. ”  
“Yes.”  
“You never exert yourself like that, it’s… it’s just not like you.” Tsugumi leant against Sayo, “Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Sayo took another bit of the cake.

“Your skill is remarkable.” Sayo said quietly.  
“Sayo-san, please.”

Sayo sighed.

“You remember the meeting of Roselia and Afterglow at CIRCLE after our practise sessions? When Aoba-san told us of the messages and the rose our fans made. And you too.” a gently smile appeared.  
“Of course. You… you were still practising. Maybe I should have gone to...”  
“Nothing would have changed, Tsugumi-san. Do not blame yourself.”  
“Okej~~”  
“In any case, I found the myself feeling shame, regret and disappointment in myself for having failed our fans and failed Roselia since we were not victorious against Raise a Suilen. So I practiced relentlessly, forsaking both my health and my time with you and for that I am sorry beyond words.”

Sayo took a sip.

“I have missed this taste.”

She put the mug down on the tray.

“In the end, all my bad habits culminated, and I collapsed at CIRCLE.”

Sayo’s hand sought Tsugimi’s and held it.

“Tsugumi-san, I know that I have been a terrible girlfriend these last days, barely speaking to you and being brief in messages. I have no excuse for my behaviour, I just hope that my explanation will allow you to forgive me.”  
“Of course. I knew something was going on with Roselia, don’t forget, Moca-chan works with Lisa-senpai. Don’t worry about it.” she kissing Sayo on the cheek.  
“I… I’m not sure I deserve to be so easily forgiven.” Sayo blushed, “When Roselia was here earlier, Minato-san gave me her thoughts on the situation, and I made me see things differently.”  
“How?”  
“The joint live with RAS… we were never meant to win. We operate on different worlds. Minato-san saw the live as us seeing something we would never have seen otherwise. And she was right. The way they use PR, the demographic of their audience, their stage design. Roselia could never do it that way. We are not the same and that is as it should be. I just hope that I can justify the faith and love they have for us at _Over the Future FES_.”

She turned to Tsugumi.

“How long can you stay? There is so much more I want to speak to you about I… I have missed you.”

Tsugumi leaned in closer.

“I’ve missed you too Sayo-san. And to answer your question: as long as you want me to.”

_Forever._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm a fan of the show and the characters, switching fandoms to write in, is still quite difficult. I hope I'm not butchering it too much.


End file.
